Always do your work yourself
by SebbyCiel5927
Summary: For some unknown reason, the twins beg Kyouya to be in charge of the new brochure the host club is about to release. They clearly plan something. Kyouya wonders what is it, and he also wonders why can't he keep his eyes off a certain blond king.


**A/N: Hello dear readers! Just wanted to do the usual, disclaimers and warnings. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, the anime or setting of Ouran Highschool Host Club. WARNING: slight slash, aka malexmale, slight twincest. But nothing serious, really. **

**PAIRINGS: TamakixKyouya, slight HikaruxKaoru. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I want to thank the wonderful yui124 for helping me finding a title! Thank you, love!**

Always do your work yourself

It was the end of winter. On the now-empty-but-still-well-handled lawns of Ouran Highschool soft sprouts of grass started peeking under the melting snow. The first flowers bloomed, and basically the entire Highschool nature started coming back to life. That is, except for humans. Because humans are always alive and busy. Especially if that human is no other than Kyouya Ootori.

"Spring is coming closer by every second" the black haired student thought "that means we have a spring fair to organize, new clothes to order and do a massive renovation for the room." He sighed and concentrated on the giant pile of paperwork in front of him. "Bills, receipts, business letters…when it will end?" Kyouya thought and looked in agony at the ceiling. "Seriously, sometimes I wonder how my brain didn't melt yet. If only Mr. Blondie would help me and won't just throw money away like it is sand everything would be so much easier and balanced!" Kyouya closed his eyes and pushed up his glasses. "Okay, focus" he frowned "I still have a few things to arrange for Mr. Violet-Eyes. Why do I even think about his eyes?" he asked himself.

"Ne~ Kyouya-senpai~" two identical voices invaded the silence bubble around Kyouya. "Whatever it is the answer is no." Kyouya immediately replied. "Really? We were just about to ask if you would mind if we took away all your papers and shred them into confetti." Hikaru grinned evilly. "So…if you say no, we guess it means you don't mind" Kaoru drawled. Both twins crept to the table and pulled on Kyouya's paperwork. Kyouya pinned down his papers and batted away the sly hands that threatened to steal it. "What do you want?" he asked coldly, eyes concealed behind the glasses' lenses.

"You remember that spring is coming, right?" asked Kaoru. Kyouya gave him his best "are-you-freaking-kidding-me" look. "That means that our special spring brochure is about to be released." Hikaru continued. Both twins suddenly went around the table Kyouya was sitting at and gave him together their best puppy eyes. "Can we take care of it, pleeeeeeaaase?" they both begged. Kyouya started thinking of it, keeping an expressionless face on the outside. He did have a lot of paperwork to do, and he almost forgot about the brochure. "We have a great fashion sense, and we have all the newest professional equipment for photo-shooting. Please? Pretty pretty please?" the twins continued to beg. That was what made Kyouya decide. "You know what? Fine. I'll let you be in charge of the brochure just this once. Don't disappoint me." he announced in his business voice.

–"Thank you Kyouya-senpai! We won't disappoint you!" the twins jumped up with joy from their begging positions and saluted to the shadow king. "Well, we're going off!" they both waved and went out hand-in-hand. Kyouya watched the twins until they disappeared through the door. "Huh. I maybe got rid of one of my tasks, but I will still have to take care of the financial matter of the brochure. And I will have to keep an eye on those two. They never do anything unless if it amuses them." he sighed and went back to concentrating on the papers.

"Welcome to the host club!"

A new afternoon finally came down onto earth, and the host club opened its doors to the ladies. Kyouya stood in his regular place in the shadows, observing the room. The twins had already caused one case of nosebleed, Honey-senpai was devouring his second cake for today and Haruhi was quite expressionless and tired because of the exams she had to study for all night long. "We need more tissues and send an apology gift to the nosebleed girl, increase Haruhi's debt because she's not entertaining enough today" here Kyouya allowed himself a tiny sadistic smirk "and I don't think we need more cakes right now, I trust Mori-senpai to limit Honey-senpai just in time." All this information was written down onto a clipboard with Kyouya's neat handwriting. As usual, Tamaki was surrounded by at least five girls who were leaning into him and trying to do everything possible to increase the direct physical contact with him.

"No cosplay today, Tamaki-senpai?" asked a slightly disappointed girl at Tamaki's table. She leaned into Tamaki a little bit too much for Kyouya's liking, so before the blond host could reply he butted in "My deepest apologies, princess. You see, the new season has only begun, and the new outfits we ordered still hadn't arrived. But I assure you, next week we'll cosplay at least two times, and I'm sure our choice of cosplay will be to your liking." he bowed. The girl released Tamaki's hand and turned towards Kyouya, her eyes sparkling. "Really, Kyouya-senpai? Oh, could you tell me what cosplay it will be?" she asked, starry-eyed. "I'm sorry, milady, but this is classified information I cannot tell anybody. This was a hint." he smiled pleasingly, contemplating whether the girl got it or not. "I understand!" the girl cried with joy. "I'll be sure to support you as much as I can." she promised Kyouya before turning away. "Good, another generous donor." Kyouya thought.

He returned to his place in the shadows. While watching the club's activity he noticed his eyes were always returning to the table of the blond idiot. "Just what attracts me to him?" Kyouya thought. "I feel like a moth with a candle flame. Wait, what?! Since when exactly I make such cliché comparisons?" He asked himself if being close to Tamaki had a bad influence on him. "Absolutely not" he decided "I'm an Ootori, such trivial things can't change me."

~Meanwhile~

"I'm sorry princess, I didn't mean to cause you a nosebleed." two identical voices apologized. "It's just that Kaoru is so cute..." Hikaru turned towards his brother "And Hikaru is so handsome…" Kaoru answered. "We just couldn't hold ourselves!" they said in unison as they embraced. A shower of squeals followed, and the twins were glad the girls couldn't see their faces that were twisted in pain from the noise. Hikaru suddenly smiled devilishly and started gliding his hand down Kaoru's body, but then he noticed a dangerous flash of glasses from Kyouya's corner and stopped.

When their clients calmed down and were able to hold their cups of commoner coffee without spilling them from over-excitement the twins looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. "You know, ladies our new brochure is coming out soon. I think you should really check it out" Kaoru drawled out lazily as he observed his fingernails. "And why is that, Kaoru-kun?" an especially curious girl asked. "Except for all the new photos to your respective collections and the fact me and my adorable brother are in charge of this brochure, the brochure will focus on a new very exciting theme." Hikaru explained conspiratorially. "Can you tell us, please?" asked the same curious girl, who's hands started shaking a little. Kaoru took away her cup quickly before she could accidentally break it. Hikaru sighed overdramatically and whispered "I'm not supposed to tell you, dear princess, but just how am I supposed to resist your beautiful face?" he motioned all the girls to lean into a circle and leaned in himself, pulling Kaoru along. Some of the girls already started blushing and their eyes became as big as saucers. "Princesses, we trust you will keep it a secret. We need to be sure no one knows about it, because it is supposed to be a surprise for everyone." Kaoru whispered first "you promise?" The girls feverishly nodded. Kaoru smirked mentally. He knew these girls couldn't hold in particularly anything. "Okay" said Hikaru "So, in this brand new you will find out that…" he took a deep breath "Me and my brother are not the only one's who has a secret-taboo relationship!"

The next moment Kyouya had to write down another cases of nosebleeds, broken cups and also a few almost-deafened people, three cases of losing consciousness and one case of uncontrollable spasms.

"Just what were you two thinking?!" Kyouya's voice sounded just a little bit louder than a whisper. "We're sorry Kyouya-senpai!" the twins cried in unison before falling to their knees and bowing. "We didn't think it will turn out this way!" Kaoru wailed miserably, scared that maybe this time Kyouya will literally kill him and Hikaru. "Please, we assure you these uncomfortable situations are totally worth it!" screamed Hikaru when Kyouya turned away from them and started writing down his awe-striking black notebook. This interested the shadow king. "Really? And how exactly it was worth it?" he asked, every word is like an icicle. The twins jumped to their feet and clung to Kyouya's school blazer. "We swear when the brochure will come out the money the host club will earn will be worth twice as what you spent on these stressed female freaks!" they yelled. Kyouya released himself from the twins' clutches and bonked each twin on the head with his notebook. "First of all, don't you dare to call our respective clients this way and secondly don't you dare to disappoint me like this again, understood? I hope very much for you your words are truth, and the brochure will earn a lot of attention and customers. Am I clear?" the twins nodded grimly, rubbing their heads "Good. Get out." Kyouya dismissed the two gingers. The two leaved, Hikaru hugging Kaoru to himself and whispering something comforting to him. Kyouya rolled his eyes at them and concentrated on the notebook.

The big day has finally come. The host club built special booths to sell their new items, and the brochure booths were immediately crowded by hoards of fangirling girls. After the first ten minutes of the fair Mori had to go and bring another three brochure boxes. After a while Kyouya came up to the twins with a clipboard and a quite pleased smile on his face. "Well, well, well, I guess what you said about the profit was true. We already covered the sum we spent the other day, and if the selling will continue this way, I think we might be even able to cover the whole fair cost. Good job, guys. I will might even let you be in charge of other printed items the host club sells." he smiled broadly towards the redheaded twins. The twins exchanged a knowing look "Sorry Kyouya-senpai" they said together and shrugged their shoulders "We don't think we're interested in similar tasks. We just wanted to try and be in charge of such a thing once, but sheesh, we just had to put so much effort into it!" they moved their heads from side to side and walked away. "Thank you anyways!" they called. Kyouya didn't like the look they exchanged earlier, and yet nothing seemed suspicious, so Kyouya decided to dismiss whatever mischief the twins were up to.

"Ne, Kyouya…" at the end of the day, when the setting sun colored the third music room with orange and yellow tones a very blushing Tamaki came to the shadow king. "What is it, Tamaki?" Kyouya replied with less irritation than he would on any other day. "If you want to know how much we earned I still can't tell you, but I'm sure the sum will mount over two million yen for sure. I'm still counting. I'm also still counting the items left unsold. Please be patient."

-"It's not that, Kyouya…" Tamaki replied and blushed even more. "Here" he handed Kyouya a copy of the famous brochure "take a look at it." Kyouya complied with a sigh. He turned over the pages with boredom, until he came to a section that made him choke on his own saliva. "Tamaki's and Kyouya's secret-taboo love-love affair?!" his mind screamed. Kyouya's eyes became as round as baseballs, and his mouth dropped open. For a couple minutes he didn't say anything. Tamaki shuffled his feet "well, what you think?" he asked and turned from tomato red to cherry red. Kyouya banged the brochure against the table, making Tamaki jump. The light reflecting in his glasses once again concealed his eyes. "Kyouya?" Tamaki asked hesitantly. Kyouya pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose and his eyes were calm and visible again. "First of all I should ask what you think." the black haired boy replied, completely collected once again. "I don't know" Tamaki whimpered "I mean, I like you, but I didn't think I like you this way." the blonde confessed miserably. "So you don't mind to try?" Kyouya veered his eyes towards Tamaki. "No, I don't really mind. In fact I-I'd like to try." the king stared at the floor and shuffled his foot in circles on the squeaky clean floor. "Well then" Kyouya stood up, stretched and made his way closer to Tamaki, taking the other boy's hand "Let's try." he whispered and kissed Tamaki. At first the blond was frozen from surprise, but after a while his eyelids drooped and kissed back, throwing his arms around Kyouya's neck. The two boys emerged from the kiss panting, but they didn't break the tight embrace they were thrown in. "I must say I tended to watch you as well, Tamaki." Kyouya rake his hand through the blond hair. They kissed again, now more tenderly and slowly, trying to explore the new territory. "You know, I though you'll scream and go total crazy hen you'll see what the twins did." Tamaki laughed softly. "Tamaki, you know very well I never scream and never totally lose control." Kyouya explained patiently. Suddenly a playful spark appeared in Tamaki's violet eyes. "Never scream and never lose control?" he smirked "we'll see about that." he said as his hand started unbuttoning Kyouya's blazer. The black haired boy caught the other's hands in his own. "As much as I'd like to check if you're right or not, I don't think we should do it here and now, okay?" he resisted softly. Tamaki's face fell, but after a second his expression returned to his usual happy-go-lucky idiotic one. "I'll visit you this evening!" Tamaki called and ran away. Kyouya shook his head from side to side with a tiny smile on his lips and exited the room, locking it behind him. "Now then…" he thought "I should return home and plan the twins' slow and painful death." he walked down the hallway, the sun throwing a tall shadow behind him.


End file.
